


What's A Little Vertigo

by engel82



Series: TV!Crossovers [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first mistake was anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Little Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Oxymoron"  
> Set in the first season of CSI after Nick was cleared of Kristie’s murder, which makes him 29 and Jax 22 pre-series for SoA.

It starts with a glimpse of Jax's gun tucked behind his back and too much alcohol in Nick's bloodstream, with the jaded feeling of having seen everything and the need to break something, someone...

It starts with anger and maybe that was their first mistake. Fist curled and hitting walls before tearing off each others clothes. The desire to kill and be alive tangled into one, death surrounding them but life pumping in their veins. They crash into each other, leaving a mess behind.

It’s sweat and saliva, the taste of vodka mixed with the smell of weed. It’s teeth scrapping against skin and nails digging into the mattress of the cheapest hotel room in Vegas. It’s an all time low bringing them to an all time high.

It’s the crime lab security pass resting on top of the SAMCRO vest on the floor, the phones ringing without being answered and this moment where everything else is forgotten.

It ends in a silence that doesn’t need to be filled, with ragged breathes, cursed pleas and bodies who don’t need names. It ends like it never happened: without a second look back and without promises; without blood and without death. 

It ends with Jax tucking his gun back behind his back and not enough alcohol in Nick’s bloodstream, with the fading feeling of anger and the door closing quietly behind them.


End file.
